


The Senses Series

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ball Sucking, Bottom Harry, Draco being a little too optimistic about Harry, Draco paying for that optimism, Drag, Feminine Draco, Harry being a dumbass, Harry in Denial, Harry paying for his bullshit, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Top Draco Malfoy, jerk!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry sees someone unexpected at a bachelor party. How will he react?I wrote this back in 2006 and edited it in 2008. I haven't changed it since, and I'm a better writer now, but I still like it, and I hope you will, too!





	1. “Before I Come to My Senses”

Harry walked into the bachelor party, Ron and Blaise right behind him. Who would ever have expected Lavender Brown to fall in love with Theodore Nott? But after dicking around for a few years Theo had finally asked her to marry him and thus, here they were, at a bachelor party that would probably make Snape turn over in his grave. 

If the bastard only had the decency to be in one already, that is.

The place was filled with former Gryffindors and former Slytherins. Inter-house coziness was starting to get to even Harry, even though he'd been done with Hogwarts for almost seven years and the fifth anniversary of the end of the second war had been just last month. 

Sure, he was used to socializing with Hogwarts grads and drop-outs from all the houses, but someone had seen fit to decorate the room in green and gold, a color scheme Harry found annoying. Why not red and silver if they had to do a house color thing? It looked like every single one of Theo's old Hogwarts friends were at the party, including years' worth of Slytherin Chasers and Beaters. Of course, it was Theo's bachelor party, and Harry and he were pretty much friends now, so he needed to just suck it up and get over it, but sometimes his past just… wouldn't quite leave his mind.

And he'd just broken up with yet another man who only wanted him for his name, so perhaps he was feeling a little grumpy tonight.

 _Shit. I need a drink._ Harry was heading for the Firewhisky when he almost tripped over his own feet: trousers tighter, mouth dry. A blonde vision of sex and beauty was standing a few yards away, facing away from Harry and talking to Theo.

 _Great giant squid!_ Harry thought. _I thought I wasn't interested in women anymore!_ But the evidence in his briefs was indisputable. Her figure-hugging miniskirt illustrated the perfection of her tight round arse. The shining sheet of her blonde hair fell halfway down her slim back like water. Her top was fitted as well, and as she tossed her hair a bit while she spoke to Theo he could see that her blouse dipped very low, and her hair had been covering a back that was creamy and looked soft, touchable. Her shoulder blades moved as Harry watched, mesmerized. She was gesturing with her arms while she spoke and all Harry could see was her flowing hair and beautiful back.

Without conscious thought Harry began to move toward her, so unaware of his surroundings that he bumped right into Dean Thomas. 

"Hey, Harry!"

"Oh, sorry, Dean."

"You looking to give Theo your congratulations?"

Harry simply nodded, wanting to get away and meet that woman, whoever she was.

"Well, you might want to wait until he's done talking to Draco. I know you two still rub each other the wrong way."

Suddenly Dean had Harry's full attention. "Theo is talking with _Draco_?"

Dean smirked. "Fooled you with his drag, did he? I thought he was a woman for a while myself. Was all set to tell Lav that her man was thinking to stray, too!" Dean chuckled at his own mistake and at sharing it with Harry, but Harry was too shocked to politely share the laughter.

"Draco?" he repeated in a slightly strangled tone.

"Harry? You all right?"

But Harry wasn't looking at Dean. Draco had turned and Harry could see no one else. Perhaps he had overheard Harry's conversation with Dean. Perhaps he'd felt Harry's eyes burning holes in his skin. Whatever the reason, he was striding toward the two former Gryffindors now, and Dean slipped away into the crowd, not wanting to interfere in something that looked like it was sure to be explosive in _some_ way or other.

Harry wasn't sure whether milliseconds or centuries had passed, but Draco was standing in front of him. Draco had court shoes on, and they were suddenly exactly, perfectly the same height. Draco was wearing some sort of eye makeup. Harry stared, lost.

"Harry, are you in there?" 

Harry couldn't think of an answer worth his energy or Draco's time, and he stayed quiet.

"I thought you didn't do women since Ginny left you for Padma?" Draco sounded both amused and intrigued.

"But you aren't a woman, are you, Draco?" Harry reached out and took Draco's slender wrist. He picked up Draco's hand and saw with amusement that drag had not, apparently, extended all the way to the other man's fingernails. They were short and, although well-cared for, still their natural color.

Leaving his left wrist in Harry's right hand, Draco stepped closer and lightly, teasingly, pressed his entire front against Harry. 

Harry couldn't believe Draco was doing this, and in front of all these old friends. He'd seemingly never inspired anything more pleasant than mild annoyance in Draco before. Where was this mutual lust coming from? But as Draco's pretty blond hair caught the light, and Draco's hardening cock pressed into his own, Harry decided that even if he hadn't actually had any Firewhisky yet, he could just pretend he was drunk and toss all caution to the winds. It would only be for one night.

"Oh… oh." Harry moaned, as quiet as he could.

Draco's voice sent fire through Harry's mind. "I want you."

Harry threw himself in head first and forgot to care about sense. He'd never seen a more beautiful man in his life. So what if it was Malfoy. _Fuck polite. I'll say goodbye to Theo later._ "I'm yours for the night. Let's get out of here."

Draco pressed himself firmly into Harry; wrapped his arms around the other man. With no other warning than that, he Apparated them into a bedroom of what Harry fervently hoped was Draco's home in Camden. He'd only been there once, and never upstairs, but he knew Draco lived alone. 

Draco opened his mouth and pressed it to Harry's.

"Oh, fuck," Harry panted into Draco's open mouth. "Please, please tell me you're a top."

Draco moved his hands to Harry's arse. "I didn't know you were a bottom."

"I usually prefer it. And I need you inside me. Right. Now. So please. Tell me you top?"

"For you, love? Anything." Harry almost thought Draco meant it, too. 

Draco began to remove Harry's clothing. The tie. The cotton shirt. Button after button.

"Draco, please. Fuck me before I come to my senses and remember who you are."

"Harry…" Draco chided gently. "I've wanted this for far too long to do anything other than make it last."

"You've wanted me?"

"Oh, come on, Harry. Don't tell me you didn't know?" He looked up from Harry's pecs at Harry's eyes. Harry felt he must look quite surprised. He _was_ surprised. 

He put a hand on Harry's shoulder and moved Harry's shirt aside to touch the other man's neck. "You didn't know I've wanted you for, well, let's just say some time?"

"I thought you couldn't stand being in the same room as me."

"Only because I never thought, never in a million years, that we would leave that room together."

Harry felt amused and annoyed at the same time. "You've been a prickly bastard for how long instead of just trying to seduce me?"

"Harry, Harry, Harry." Draco clucked and shook his head in mock dismay. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Hell, yes!" Harry reached for the buttons of his own shirt. "But I want to be naked and under you. Panting. Screaming." He gave Draco a deep, calculating look. "Now."

"I can live with those terms," Draco answered and Vanished his own clothes.

Harry pulled off his shirt, trousers and briefs, dumping them carelessly on the floor. He sat to yank off his socks, and then he climbed into the middle of the large bed.

He got his first good look at Draco as soon as he settled his back against the pillows. His mouth dropped open. 

"You like?" Draco sounded amused but he looked pleased.

"Fuck yes. I may need you to take me repeatedly before I've had enough."

"Again, I believe I can live with those terms." Draco grabbed Harry's ankles and pulled him down so that he was flat on the bed. "Do you need any foreplay?"

"I had sex this morning. And how many times do I have to beg you to fuck me, anyway?" This time Harry's voice was less raw, more playful.

Draco's face took on a look of focus for a moment and then Harry felt himself go cool and slick inside. He reached for Draco with his legs and his arms at the same time, and pulled Draco close, suddenly so desperate to be filled with cock that he felt almost unable to breathe.

"Need you," Draco panted. And he positioned his cock with one hand and then shoved in, hard.

"Yesssss…." Harry hissed.

"Fucking hell, Harry, you feel perfect." Draco slammed his cock into Harry.

"Yessss…" Harry hissed again. "Yes! Hard, fuck me as hard as you can. I need it rough and fast and raw. Give me everything!" _Make me forget who you are!_

They fucked for hours. Harry came on his back, his cock in his own hand. Then he climbed onto Draco and rode him and came a second time, all over Draco's abs.

Draco finally came explosively into Harry's arse while Harry came a third time, this time on his knees leaning back against Draco's chest and writhing on the other man's incredible cock.

"Fucking hell, your staying power is nothing short of magical."

"I wanted to make this worth your while." A slight blush tinged Draco's cheeks. "I wanted you to want to do this again."

"Those terms… interest me." Harry smiled and turned to Draco to look at his face. He was so content, lethargic, sleepy. He stroked Draco's cheek gently with the fingertips of his right hand. "I think we have a lot to talk about. In the morning." _Just not now. I can't do it now._

"Yes, in the morning." And with that, Draco Noxed the lights and curled around Harry's back. Harry fell asleep quickly in Draco's warm embrace.


	2. "Coming to My Senses"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, immaturity, self-deception, whining.  
> Beta by Ravenna C Tan

Harry woke up in a strange bedroom with a man wrapped around him and long blond hair in his mouth. It only took a moment to remember where - and with whom - he'd spent the night. _Fucking hell! I have to get out of here!_

He did his best to sneak out of Draco's bed without waking the other man, and made it into the bathroom without disturbing the other's sleep. But when he slipped back in to fetch his clothes and Apparate home, Draco was sitting up and smiling.

"Sorry, Harry, you aren't sneaking out of here without at least saying goodbye to me."

Harry almost pretended he didn't know what the other man was talking about, but what was the point? So he sat on the bed and fiddled with the silky edge of the duvet cover. He looked at his hands.

"This is awkward and uncomfortable. Last night was great, but don't you think we'd be better off just slipping away from each other and pretending this never happened?"

Draco appeared to contemplate the question for a moment. "Mmm… no. I don't, actually."

Harry grabbed his boxers off the floor and put them on, annoyed. "Why the hell not? This can't work. We can't stand each other. You know that."

Draco smiled sadly and reached for Harry's arm. His touch was tentative and therefore light and teasing. It sent tendrils of warmth spiraling through Harry's bloodstream, so he pulled his arm away in frustration.

"No, I don't think I 'know that,' Harry. I know that I've been thinking about you as something other than a schoolboy rival for a few months now."

Draco sat up higher, closer to Harry. Harry crossed his legs, deliberately shifting slightly further from Draco.

"I know that when I touched you for the first time with something other than anger, I was overwhelmed."

Draco moved a bit closer to Harry. Harry ignored him and stared at his own hands.

"I know that when I drove into you the first time it felt better than anything I've done in longer than I can remember."

Draco slipped his legs over the side of the bed. Now they were sitting side by side. Harry fiddled endlessly with the duvet. He didn't want to let Draco get to him.

"I know that even if we can't be lovers, and if even fuck-buddies is too much for you to contemplate, at the very least I want to fuck you one more time before you leave this room forever."

"Draco, for fuck's sake, don't be melodramatic." He looked up and was a bit startled by the depth of Draco's grey eyes. 

"All right, how's this?" Draco smiled. It was… cute, dammit.

"I know that if you don't let me fuck you again, my friends are going to find me naked, hard, and starving to death with my head in a Pensieve reliving last night till I waste away to nothing." Draco waggled his eyebrows.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. Annoyed at himself, he groaned and threw himself backwards onto Draco's bed, elbows wide, hands in his sleep-tangled hair.

This turned out to have been a strategic error. Draco quickly straddled him, pushing Harry's shoulders down onto the bed and pressing his cock against the front of Harry's boxers.

"Come on, Harry." Draco's voice was silk and chocolate in his ear. "You're a healthy young man, only twenty-three years old. So what if we didn't always get along. Aren't we getting along well right now?"

Draco didn't wait for Harry to speak. He ground firmly into Harry's pelvis and looked into his eyes. As soon as Harry allowed a look of uncertainly onto his face, Draco leaned forward and kissed him. 

_Oh fuck it._ Harry faltered. _He's amazing in bed, and it's only once more._ He put his hands on Draco's torso, tilted his hips up to press against Draco's, and as their cocks hardened both men groaned with lust.

Draco mouth was open, warm, soft, and talented. Only their mouths and tongues were kissing, but Harry thought he could feel it down to his toes. Perhaps because they were grinding into one another with abandon.

Impatient, Harry took his hands from Draco's silken skin and started to pull his boxers back off. Draco had made sex the night before last and last, and it had been extraordinary, but Harry wanted this fuck and he wanted it now. He hadn't showered yet so he didn't even need more lube. Right now he had no tolerance for Draco's habit of slow and intentional. 

He wriggled awkwardly out of his underwear and wrapped his legs around Draco's hips.

"Need your cock, need you now!"

Draco hesitated and Harry was afraid they were going to argue about foreplay versus immediacy. He scowled and Draco seemed to come to a decision. Draco's brow smoothed out and he pressed his cock at the edge of Harry's eager, wet hole.

"Who am I to deny you?" Draco asked in a tone that was only slightly mocking, but Harry forgave him because as soon as he shut up he shoved in, fast and hard.

Harry let go of all his concerns about looking good in front of a sexy man. They were never going to do this again, so who cared if he looked like an eager fool?

"Yessss…" he hissed into Draco's ear, and - wrapping himself, arms and legs, around Draco - he tried to ride Draco's fabulous cock from underneath. "Your cock is good, so good, so good inside me, yess…. Fuck me as hard as you possibly can. Need it hard!"

Draco did not speak, but began to slam his cock and hips into Harry at such a pace that Harry actually spared a moment to wonder at it. Surely Draco couldn't keep this up? But then Draco hit Harry's prostate and Harry keened his pleasure loudly into the other man's ear. Suddenly there was nothing in the entire universe except Harry and the hard, fast silk of Draco. 

Completely lost in sensation and pleasure and the now of incredible sex, Harry opened his mouth and uttered a stream of nonsense. "Good," "yes," "now," "harder," and "please!" were all he could manage, broken up by gasps and whimpers and moans and in no sensible order. 

Having abandoned all pretense at control, Harry came quickly. It wasn't much to look at, as it was his fourth ejaculation in less than twelve hours, but the sensations were as intense as anything he'd ever experienced.

When Harry was done coming, and Draco had given him every last drop of pleasure Harry thought he could muster, Draco slowed down his thrusts. 

"Now it's my turn to get what _I_ need."

Harry was so wrung out he could only nod. After that, Draco could fuck him as slowly as he wanted. How long could it take, anyway?

Draco readjusted them. Never taking his cock out of Harry, he nonetheless helped Harry move his tired legs from where they were wrapped around Draco's waist to a new position over Draco's shoulders. Harry could hardly believe how boneless and supple he felt. Draco had him bent practically in half, but his muscles weren't straining. Perhaps it was all those orgasms. Perhaps it was magic.

"Damn, Harry," he said breathily into Harry's neck, "the way you abandon yourself to sensation, the way you just love my cock and don't care what you look like… it's the most incredibly arousing thing I've ever seen. You're the most erotic fuck I've ever had. I don't want to stop at last night and this morning, Harry-- I want to fuck you again and again."

Draco grabbed his wand briefly and Harry watched him close his eyes in concentration for a moment. Harry felt the lubricant in his arse increase and cool. He closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure. _Ohh.. that's better, I think I was getting a little sore…._

Draco began to slide slowly in and out of Harry's arse, and despite everything, it felt good. Harry wasn't quite sure where to put his hands, and he thought to ask what Draco would prefer. He opened his eyes to look up at Draco's face, and saw Draco's eyes. They were so intense, so intent upon Harry's face, it unnerved Harry. He closed his eyes and turned his face to the side, dropping his hands from Draco's skin and grabbing the soft sheets instead.

"Harry."

Harry ignored Draco's voice and concentrated instead upon the sweet, slow slide of cock in and out of his arse. What had been almost soreness was now instead a twinge of extreme sensitivity. _Fuck but he is a good lay._

"Harry. Look at me."

"I don't want to." _Shit. I sound like a petulant child!_

"Why not?" Draco's voice was gentle but nonetheless insistent. Harry could tell he was in for an argument now, one he'd thought he'd sidestepped.

"Dammit, Draco, your cock feels good in my arse. Can't you just fuck me, enjoy it, and be done? I want to feel, not think."

"If I thought I could get you to have this conversation after I came, I would, but I don't think I will get anything out of you except sperm unless I pin you to my bed with my cock."

Despite everything, Harry's cock stirred. Those words! And the feeling of Draco's cock filling him, slowly, over and over, his bollocks softly brushing the skin of Harry's arse, and indeed, just as Draco had said, Draco was pinning him to the bed. Hearing Draco say it out loud was erotic as hell.

But he didn't want to have this conversation. "If that's true, it's only because you exhaust me." Harry clenched his arsehole down as tight as he could and Draco gasped. Harry tucked his smile into Draco's shoulder to hide what he knew had to be a rather smug expression. "You feel incredible, Draco, please don't take my mind away from the feeling of you filling me, taking me…" 

Harry let go of the sheets and reached for Draco's arse. It was just as round as he remembered from last night, just as grabbable as it had appeared when Draco was wearing that miniskirt.

"I don't want to open my eyes because I just want to feel you with my body. Your cock is amazing, Draco. I haven't come so many times in one night since I was nineteen. You'll have to tell me later how you do it."

Draco said nothing.

"I love the feeling of your hair on my skin. It's so long!"

"Growth charms. Look into my eyes."

"No. I just want to feel. Slide into me, Draco, tease me, fill me, fuck me, I want to overflow with your spunk, I want to smell like you for days…"

"You do not, dammit!" 

Now Harry's eyes flew open and Draco stopped fucking. Resting his pelvis on Harry's, he stayed completely sheathed in Harry's arse. Harry's eyes, finally open, looked right into Draco's angry eyes.

"You are just repeating shit that has turned other men on!"

Harry cringed. _Too close to the mark!_

"I want this to be about **me** , dammit, I want this to be about **us**! But all you want is cock, isn't it?"

Draco pulled out almost all the way and then slammed viciously into Harry's sensitive arse.

Harry groaned. It felt good right now, but when they were done his arse was sure to hurt for hours - in a much less pleasant way.

"Why" _slam_ "the fuck" _slam_ "did you" _slam_ "come home" _slam_ "with me" _slam_ "last night?!"

"Because I wanted you! Because you're beautiful!"

"That" _slam_ "can **not** " _slam_ "be" _slam_ "the whole" _slam_ "story!"

Now Harry was mad. He fought Draco onto his back. Draco's cock wasn't in his arse anymore and he sat on it again, shoving himself down onto the rigid flesh and making Draco arch and gasp.

"Why the fuck not, Draco?" He writhed the way Draco had seemed to like it best the night before. "Because you want more than a one night stand with a little dessert in the morning? Because somehow you deserve to have me?" He knew it was ironic, but now that he was in control he was comfortable looking Draco in the eyes.

"So you've wanted me. Well, you got me, Draco, but you can't keep me." Harry twisted his hips as he rose and fell on Draco's spectacular cock, but Harry refused to contemplate missing it. _I will not miss Draco Malfoy. I will not._

Draco's face was a grimace of sadness and ecstasy. "But last night, you said, right before we went to sleep… you said you might want to do this again, you slept in my arms all night…." Draco seemed to be holding back tears. "Fucking _hell_ I want to come, but…"

Harry had heard enough whining. "Then come you shall, pet." He made his voice as dismissive and unkind as he could, and then he rolled them both over again. He spread his legs as wide as he could and held onto Draco's delicious arse with both hands. Then Harry let go of his innate magic and Draco came. Harry knew his sneer was vicious. He let Draco catch a glimpse of it.

Harry waited till Draco was completely done, spent, and softening. Then he shoved the other man off and got off the bed to look for his clothing. He cleaned himself quickly with his wand and slipped his boxers back on.

"You caught me in post-shag bliss. Those words? Sleeping here with you? None of that meant anything." Harry shied away from thinking about what he'd just said. _It's true, dammit, it **is**._

Harry put on one sock, the other. He reached for his trousers, slipped the left leg in, then the right.

"But Harry, we're so good together…"

"It was just fucking. Yes, you're a good lay, but you still are who you are. Your cock isn't enough." _It isn't. It **isn't**!_ Harry slipped his shirt on over his arms, shoulders. He began to button it. 

"Is there nothing I can do or say to convince you to come back...in a week? In a month? Just until you find something real?"

Harry shoved his tie in his pocket and slipped his shoes on. "Begging doesn't become you, Draco. Buy that Pensieve."

Harry looked around for the first time since he'd arrived. "Nice bedroom." Then he apparated out without a sound.


	3. "Senses and Memories"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Angst, immaturity, self-deception, whining, Pensieve abuse.  
> Beta: Ravenna C Tan.
> 
> /FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

Once home, Harry strode furiously to his study. Pensieve, where was that damn Pensieve? He didn't want these memories!

He found it on a bottom shelf, and had to clean the dust off with his wand. He hadn't used the thing in ages. It had been Dumbledore's. Dumbledore hadn't left a will, and Minerva had inherited everything in his office by default, while Aberforth had inherited the late Headmaster's vault and modest property holdings. Minerva had given away quite a lot of Albus' things to those she thought he would have wanted to have them. And so the Pensieve had come to Harry.

Just looking at it brought back all sorts of awful memories. _How could I? How could I betray him this way? By fucking Draco Malfoy!_

Harry's guilt threatened to overwhelm him so he put his wand to his temple. But now he had to concentrate on what, exactly, he wanted to remember.

He'd walked into Theo's party in a brittle, angry mood. He'd been planning to go with Varian, but the jerk had finally gone too far. Harry had suspected for over a week that his new boyfriend was more interested in him as a symbol than as a person, and when Varian had tried to insist that they enter the party through the front doors of the hotel, where the press would photograph them, that suspicion had only deepened. Harry had wanted to Apparate to the back of the lobby to avoid the publicity. They'd had a row and broken up. 

Harry knew he was better off without the arsehole, but rather wished he could have saved the slip-up till after the bachelor party. That way Harry would have avoided making such a terrible mistake.

Much as he might want to lose the memories of Varian, he knew better. He didn't want to forget what the man was really like and foolishly start dating him again! 

But, having dumped Varian, he'd walked into the party alone, and seen Malfoy, in drag and eye makeup for fuck's sake. How long had he been trying not to fall into Malfoy's bed? Better not to do the math. Better to just get these memories out of his head. He wouldn't forget why he hated Malfoy any time soon. Actually, it would be a lot easier to resist temptation if he ditched these memories.

So Harry concentrated on the memory of talking with Draco at the party, flirting, agreeing to leave with him, and Apparating out. Harry's cock started to fill but he ignored it and put the memory in the Pensieve. There, that was better. He still knew he'd gone home with him but now he could only remember the intellectual facts, not the visceral, visual, sensual memories of touching Draco's hand and pressing up against his body. Now those were just pictures swirling through the Pensieve. He could put them away and not see them anymore.

As soon as he got rid of the rest of them, that is.

Sighing with frustration, Harry sought through his mind for the memory of their first fuck. He'd been on his back in Draco's bed. He'd pulled Draco close, needing the other man desperately. No, needing his cock. Draco had shoved in and it had been everything he'd been dreaming Draco would be, and more. No. No! It had been great, but it was just sex. 

Only sex.

Harry had been on his back still, when he had come that first time. Draco had fucked him hard and rough and Harry had come very quickly, not caring to make it last or to impress Draco with his staying power. He'd simply wanted to abandon himself to Draco's cock and then be done.

But Draco had clearly had other ideas, for he had not come, and Harry was willing to be coaxed to hardness again, and eventually to another orgasm.

But he would have to seek out that recollection later. Harry grimaced as he pulled the silver thread of memory from his mind and dropped it into the Pensieve. He was miserably uncomfortable now, and needed to wank before he could accomplish anything at all.

He tried so hard to remove Draco from his mind that it took ages to come, and he finally resorted to pulling out some photos of a hot ex that he'd stashed away. Even with those visual aids it was difficult to keep thoughts of Draco at bay.

Finally he came. It was distressingly unsatisfying, but it was enough to relieve some of the ache, and his erection went down. 

Relieved, Harry went to distract himself with something that would keep him occupied. But halfway out the door to his study, he stopped. What could he do? He really ought to owl Theo and Lavender an apology for skipping out of the party so abruptly. But that would lead his mind where he didn't want it to go. He could read, but sitting silently, alone, and with a book in his lap seemed like a foolish way to avoid thoughts of sex. He could go flying, but putting a broomstick between his legs would - again - send his senses and memory reeling off to _him_.

Fuck.

Finally Harry went out for a run in the park. He pushed himself hard and for a blessed forty minutes had the burn of his lungs and thighs to concentrate on.

But when he returned, sweaty and tired, he stepped into the shower. And then he was lost again. Naked, soapy, tired, the satisfying burn of a hard run fading from his muscles feeling much like the satisfying burn of straining his muscles hard for a good shag….

This time when he took his cock in hand he didn't bother not to think of Draco. 

_It's just until I get the last three shags out of my head and into the Pensieve,_ he told himself as he cleaned come off the walls of his shower.

Knowing he had to get it done eventually, Harry sat down to quill an apology to Theo and Lavender.

He had expected this to lead to thoughts of Draco, but these weren't the thoughts he had expected. 

_Is he going to apologize?_

_I wonder what he's doing right now?_

_I wonder if he misses me?_

_Shit!_

This was completely unacceptable. Harry strode to the Pensieve, determined to rid himself of the thoughts and memories overwhelming him. 

_Once the shags are out of my head I'll be able to concentrate on other things._

He stood at the Pensieve and recalled the second time Draco had brought Harry to orgasm. He'd climbed onto Draco and ridden him, his hands on Draco's white shoulders, his eyes closed as he simply felt that amazing cock in his arse. Draco hadn't been passive. He'd slid his cock up and into Harry, tilting his lithe hips up, over and over, as Harry had shuddered in pleasure and want. Then he had pulsed white relief over Draco's abs.

Harry practically threw the memory into the Pensieve and stalked away, seething. He couldn't even look down and see the random flashes in the silver. He had to deal with this and get rid of it. 

He wanted those last two shags out of his head, but he couldn't do it right now. It was time to face the reason for his pain and shame head on.

It was time to apologize.

_Ron. I have to talk to Ron. I've betrayed him. I need to ask his forgiveness._

Without thinking it through, overwhelmed by guilt, anger and embarrassment, Harry simply Apparated to Ron's kitchen. 

Ron was sitting alone at the table. He looked shocked, then annoyed, then suddenly unreadable.

"Come to apologize for thinking with your cock instead of being a friend?" Ron's tone was arch.

Harry sat and hung his head.

"Yes, fuck, Ron I'm so sorry. It was wrong. I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."

"Well you'd better never pull shit like that again-"

"I won't!" Harry interrupted. "I just… I lost control. He'd never looked so good… but I won't, I swear, I'll never do that to you again."

Harry couldn't look at Ron. He fiddled with his hair instead and stared at the floor.

"Too right, Harry! I know he's hot, but come on. Leaving without saying good bye? To anyone? Ten minutes after you arrived? Lavender was really hurt! By both of you!"

Confused, Harry looked up at Ron. He was… smiling? He looked like he was almost… laughing?

"Ron, what the fuck is going on?"

"Hell, Harry, as soon as I saw you notice the blond in the mini and realized it was Malfoy I knew you'd be all over him. I was about to bet Dean how long it would be before you two vanished into thin air when you did just that before I could even make a prediction!"

"You… you aren't angry at me for going home with him?!"

"Harry? What are you on about? Malfoy's our friend! For over a year now! Or, well, he's mine anyway, and I figured after last night he was yours, too. I mean, you did shag him senseless, didn't you?"

Harry could only stare.

"Harry, you thought I would be angry at you for shagging Malfoy?"

Harry nodded. "He... he almost killed you with poisoned mead! He tried to kill Dumbledore! He let Greyback into Hogwarts and got your brother scarred for life!"

"Yes, Harry, he did do all of those things. And he'll never be my best mate. But I've basically forgiven him. I mean, he apologized, and I worked hard on it, and then I got over it. You know why he did all that - how he was trying to save his mother's life, not to mention his own. I thought you'd forgiven him too. Well, I mean, mostly forgiven. I knew you two drove each other a little crazy, but frankly I figured that was just unresolved sexual tension."

Ron stood up and began fiddling with his tea kettle.

"I mean, I was angry at you for leaving like that, and Theo and Lav were even angrier, but we've all been watching you two dance around each other for months, and we hoped this would be a good thing. For the two of you and for everyone else, too. 

"I mean, we're all working hard to set aside all the old Gryffindor vs. Slytherin bullshit, and having the two guys who are essentially our group leaders so tense and jumpy with each other all the time made that job a lot harder."

Ron finished getting the kettle filled and on the hob, and turned to look at Harry, who was clearly still stunned.

"I…" Harry began. Then he stopped. He stared at the wall without seeing anything except Draco, Draco, Draco. Underneath him. Above him. Across the room and stalking toward him like a cat stalks a cricket. 

"I thought you would never forgive me for having sex with him."

"Well, shit, Harry. I wish I'd known that. Because I'm your best mate, and I would have happily told you months ago that I would never get shirty with you over who you wanted to fuck. 

"Or date." Ron paused and took a breath. "Or fall in love with."

"You think I'm in love with him!" Harry squeaked.

Ron stared into his best friend's eyes. He waited a few moments. Finally he spoke. "I have known you since you were eleven, Harry." 

Harry had a lump in his throat. It had come from nowhere and it threatened to erupt into something. He refused to contemplate what.

"I…" he stumbled to his feet. "I have to… I should…."

"I think you should go apologize to someone else now, Harry. Right?"

Harry simply nodded and Apparated from Ron's kitchen with a loud crack.


	4. "Sense and Sensibility"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: "Sense and Sensibility" (taken with a nod of gratitude to the astonishing Miss Jane Austen)  
> Warning: fluff, disbelief, declarations.  
> Beta: Ravenna C Tan.
> 
> /FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

Harry was so distracted and overwhelmed that he barely noticed the loudness of his Disapparition from Ron's flat. He hadn't made that much Apparition noise in years.

He had to talk to Draco, and he had to do it immediately.

Was he at home?

Harry was on Draco's doorstep and banging on the door before he'd even fully oriented himself to his new surroundings. Nothing else mattered but telling Draco why he'd behaved so badly and seeing what might come next.

He slammed his fist into the door over and over, muttering curses and pleas under his breath.

_Please be home._

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have so desperately underestimated his best friend in the world? Of course Ron was able to move on, he was a grown man; he was mature and smart and simply a wonderful person. 

Suddenly the door opened and there was Draco on the other side. He looked wan, and his long hair was stringy behind his shoulders. Harry's tongue filled his mouth like wet wool and Harry was suddenly unable to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you forget a sock in your hurry to escape me?" Draco's eyes held a deep pain he could not, or would not, hide.

"I… no." Harry shook his head and felt so ashamed, for his fear, his unwillingness to let go of the past, his pettiness, his immaturity. Worst of all, for his inability to see that Ron had grown up, even more than Harry had.

"Draco…." Harry reached out with his fingertips to touch Draco's pretty cheek. Draco flinched.

"Draco, please let me in. I was such an absolute arse. I want to apologize."

"Really?" Draco's eyes now held wary hope along with the pain. "I want to believe you… but Harry, you really hurt me this morning…."

"Please Draco, let me come in and explain."

Draco appeared to think he was certain to regret this, but he stepped aside and Harry walked in.

Harry wanted to slide into Draco's arms and apologize with his body, but he knew he couldn't. He had to do this properly, partly because he could see Draco wouldn't accept a physical apology right now and partly because Ron's maturity shamed him into wanting to be that mature himself.

Harry moved toward a room that appeared to have chairs. It did, so he sat. He wanted to stare at his hands but forced his eyes up to find Draco, who stood at the mantel looking elegant and pale.

"This is what happened, Draco. I thought, and I was wrong, that Ron would never forgive me for going home with you." Harry felt like such an idiot, but it felt good to show his idiotic thoughts to Draco. 

"I've wanted you for, well, for a while. But I stayed away until Theo's party because I was a fool. I told myself that you hadn't changed, that you were still the boy I once thought you were." It seemed so clear now, so obvious. "But I'm the one who hadn't changed. I'm sorry I hurt you. I want the chance to try again."

Draco said nothing.

Feeling a bit panicked now that he had been so honest, Harry nonetheless knew instinctively that he could not stop now. He had never been eloquent or good at manipulating people's feelings, and so felt compelled to rush ahead with blunt truths. 

"I was struggling to put last night and this morning with you out of my mind, but it was so difficult, Draco. I was trying to put it all in my Pensieve, but every time I thought about you I got so hard. I only managed to put two shags in there before I couldn't even do that anymore. And that took hours. So I went to Ron's to apologize for doing something I thought was a betrayal, and all he wanted me to apologize for was leaving the party without saying goodbye to anyone. He told me…" 

Harry stopped abruptly realizing he was about to go too far, swung his head and stared at the walls for a moment, then tried again. "He said a lot of things to me, and I realized that I've been such a child."

Harry swallowed and knew there was one more thing that he had to say.

"I spent the whole day trying to get you out of my head, Draco. I couldn't do it. My Pensieve is full of you but my body can't forget."

Harry stood and walked the few steps to Draco.

"Can you forgive me? Can you try?"

Draco looked Harry in the eyes. He was silent. He reached up with a fingertip as if to stroke Harry's cheek. Harry closed his eyes and tried to lean into the touch, but it didn't come. Instead he felt his glasses removed, heard them placed on the mantel. Then he felt warm breath on his lips, and then Draco was holding him in his arms, kissing his lips and closed eyes, slowly lowering him parallel to the floor as though they were dancing.

"Oh… yes… please…" Harry breathed.

Draco's kiss was possessive, angry. He took from Harry and Harry relaxed into the kiss and allowed it willingly. After all, he reasoned, in their first four encounters Harry had done little other than take.

Draco had dipped Harry very far back, but Harry chose to let go of his fear and trust. He had to show Draco he was worthy of forgiveness. He ran his fingers through Draco's lovely hair. 

Draco cradled Harry and began to lave kisses and bites upon Harry's neck.

Harry's mouth opened and he moaned. Then he spoke without thinking. "Oh Draco… I love you." 

Draco dropped him.

Harry stared up from the floor, stunned and in a bit of pain. 

Draco backed away. He looked anguished. He yelled out "Don't lie to me! Don't play these games with me!" He grimaced and sobbed, only once. Then he wrenched his control back from the edge and, standing tall and rigid, pointed at the door. "Get the hell out!"

Wincing, Harry got to his knees, but stayed on the floor. "No, please don't ask me to go, Draco. I, I meant it! I… love you." 

Harry began to smile, despite everything. It was true, he was in love. For the first time in so very, terribly long, he was in love. He tried to let it shine out of his face. He was desperate for Draco to believe him. With his glasses still on the mantel he couldn't see Draco's expression, and he blustered forward on hope and faith.

"I only saw it myself when Ron helped me see it - just a few minutes ago. I certainly wasn't planning on telling you so soon, but… well, it slipped out. You are, it's because, I lose control around you, Draco."

He moved slightly closer to Draco, still on his knees, and sat back on his feet. Harry was completely off balance now, and frightened of how Draco would react when he stopped talking. So without realizing what he was doing, he began to babble.

"Yesterday I let you take me home even when I'd promised myself so many times I never would. You made me want you so intensely that I thought I would shake apart like an earthquake." Harry paused for a moment as he pondered that feeling. He felt that shaken right now.

"You make me want you over and over. You set me on fire - with the way you look, the tender but aggressive ways you touch me." Harry lowered his voice and his face got slightly pink. "Your incredible cock." 

Harry spread his arms open wide in the most obvious gesture of surrender he could muster.

"I need you to believe me, Draco, because if you think I am lying about this you'll shatter my heart into a million little bits."

Draco finally came close enough that he could hand Harry his glasses. Harry put them back on. Now he could see that Draco's face held a touch of hope, though he also still looked wary.

"I think you should leave, now." Draco's voice was strained.

"Draco, please, tell me how to convince you that I'm sincere. Just this morning you were begging me to come back once a month for meaningless sex. Now I say I love you and you want to throw me out of your house? I don't understand!"

Draco put his hands in his hair and looked at Harry with a face full of frustration and annoyance.

"No, Harry, of course you don't understand, you selfish prick."

Harry winced.

"How can I dare to hope that you mean it, after the way you behaved last night and this morning? I gave you everything I had to give and you pretended it meant something to you. You let me believe that I had a chance with you. Then this morning, _while I made love to you_ , you pretended I was someone else. You gave yourself over to my cock, Harry, but not to me."

Draco paced to the mantel and then back toward the doorway. Harry stayed on his knees and listened as humbly as he could.

"Then, again, _while we were fucking_ , you told me I couldn't keep you. That your pretty words were nothing but pillow talk. Then you left without saying goodbye."

Harry cringed visibly as he recalled giving the mean little speech Draco was throwing back in his face. He'd been trying hard to prove to himself that he didn't belong in Draco's bed. But it was Draco he'd hurt when he said those nasty things.

"You left me alone here all this time, stewing, longing for your body, going over everything you said and did.

"Then - hours later - you show up on my doorstep, and you say things I want to believe. You say you've hurt me because you didn't want to hurt a man I have called friend for over a year. It's too preposterous for words."

Harry reflected on it and agreed. Really, his lack of faith in Ron and lack of comprehension of the whole situation was preposterous. How could he have been such an utter moron? He'd been mired in the past and holding on with both fists.

"The only thing I think I believe is that you want my cock again. And so help me, I couldn't say no to touching you once more. So I took you in my arms and tried to forget last night and this morning, and just take what you were offering."

Harry nodded sadly.

"And then you have the unmitigated gall to tell me you love me? What the fuck do you expect, Harry? Roses?"

"Draco, I know I've been a bastard, but even though it's crazy, I do love you." 

But how to say it so Draco would believe him?

"I was just too stupid to figure it out without Ron's help. I really did think Ron wouldn't forgive me if I was with you. And I feel like such a heel for thinking so little of him. He _is_ your friend, he just told me so."

Draco's face was still shuttered and angry, and Harry felt real fear at his inability to get through.

"And, shit Draco, I'm on my knees here. Yes, of course I want your body. I want to give you mine."

Harry started to imagine how wonderful having Draco as his boyfriend could be, if he could just succeed in getting Draco's forgiveness.

"I want to wake up with you again, and make love with you again, and have dinner with you, and walk in the park together, and argue about which side of the bed is mine when I sleep over here, and, just, everything. I want everything.

"You were willing to settle for so little this morning, Draco, even after I was an arsehole. Please, let me do the right thing now. Let me open my heart and my legs and give you what I have to give. Tell me I can take these clothes off and abandon myself to your cock again.

"This time, I swear, it will be you I am thinking of, you I am with, in every possible way. You said you could not say no to touching me. Please, Draco, I'm eaten alive with want of you. Touch me."


	5. "Senses Singing With Your Touch"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: massive fluff, major smut.  
> Beta: Ravenna C Tan.
> 
> /FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

Harry's voice had started to crack, but apparently so did Draco's resolve, for he suddenly stalked three steps to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him off the floor. 

"Don't talk." Draco demanded. "Don't say anything to me. Whatever you need to prove to me you can prove with your body or not at all."

Harry nodded, all excitement and hope. Harry felt Draco slide one arm around Harry's back, and his heart jumped as Draco stared into his eyes for a long moment. Then Draco touched his lips gently, tentatively to Harry's, and Harry sighed and kissed him back. 

At first Harry tried to hold back, but soon he just… couldn't. He moaned his relief and eagerness, and pressed himself into Draco, shin to chest. They were both getting hard, and Harry couldn't stop himself from frotting roughly into Draco's strengthening erection.

Draco's other arm went around Harry's back, and then both of his hands were stroking forcefully down Harry's back and settling on the firm globes of his arse. Draco pulled Harry's pelvis into his own - hard. Then Draco Apparated them into his bedroom.

Harry reached behind Draco and began to pull his shirt up, out of his trousers, off his shoulders, all the while kissing the beautiful blond and rubbing their cocks together.

He would have liked to whisper sweet nothings to Draco: how beautiful he was, how he'd longed to do these things, but he kept his tongue busy exploring Draco's mouth instead. Draco's mouth was sweet like wine, soft like an apple, warm like fever. Harry couldn't get enough. 

How had he been missing this all this time? How could he have kept himself away? What a pillock he'd been. He began to remove Draco's trousers.

Oh… he'd been eager for this. Now that he knew how beautiful Draco really was, he knew nothing short of magic could keep him away.

Draco's trousers fell to his ankles, and Harry found kissing Draco while removing the man's briefs to be a welcome challenge. Draco helped only by stepping out of the fabric after it had fallen to the floor.

When Draco was wearing nothing but a half-removed shirt, Harry tried to pull him toward the bed. Draco stopped and gave Harry a long, searching look. Then he allowed Harry to strip off his shirt and lay him down on the bed. 

When Harry started to climb on after him, Draco asked, "Aren't you going to take yours off?"

But Harry only smiled and shook his head. He needed to convey that - because last night Draco had given and given and given - it was now Harry's turn to give. He wasn't sure if Draco had used magic or pure skill to make him come four times to Draco's two, but he was willing to test his own abilities in that arena.

Having promised not to speak, Harry nonetheless felt compelled to express his admiration for Draco's body. So he stopped at the end of Draco's bed, kneeling and looking. He allowed his sense of wonder free rein. Then, feeling a touch overwhelmed and hoping he wouldn't be perceived as a sap, he sat on his feet and pressed his hand over his own heart.

Draco arched an eyebrow at him, but Harry saw, hiding under the distancing sarcasm, a flutter of pleasure.

Enough of this, it was time.

Harry began to crawl toward Draco, slowly up Draco's legs, and stopping when he reached Draco's bollocks.

Harry lay on his belly and propped himself on his elbows, gently nudging Draco's knees up and his legs out of his way.

Harry realized that while he wasn't confident of his ability to bring another man to multiple orgasms in one session, he did know how to bring Draco to the edge and back him away, repeatedly.

Ahhh… and there it was, the top's cute little arsehole. Some guys topped because they didn't really like the sensation of anything going on in their arse, but Draco had seemed to switch last night. Harry vaguely remembered begging Draco to top him. The rest of the memory was probably at home in his Pensieve.

Thus bolstered by logic, as well as a love of rimming, Harry opened his mouth and licked a firm swipe through the crack of Draco's pert little arse. Draco moaned in appreciation and grabbed Harry's hair with both hands. So Harry went to work in earnest. 

Draco was not only incredibly clean and soft, but he had no hair anywhere in the area. He obviously used some excellent depilatory charms, and Harry was grateful not to have his attention caught by anything other than Draco's soft, sweet skin.

Using Draco's moans and incoherent utterances to guide him, Harry slowly and carefully learned all of Draco's most sensitive spots. 

He clearly loved to have Harry's tongue slip _just_ inside the sensitive ring of nerves and muscle; for any further in and his reactions lessened. 

Draco's perineum was astonishingly sensitive. So much so that Harry had to be careful not to push him to the point where he would shove Harry's head away.

Best was the way Draco moaned like a whore when Harry swirled his tongue around the furled little rose. And, amusingly, clockwise elicited better reactions than the opposite.

Eventually, inevitably, the tiny bud seemed to have revealed all of its secrets to Harry, and he moved on to his lover's testicles.

These were heavy and warm, tight and firm. Draco's breath was already erratic and loud. It sped up as Harry began to suck on one of his bollocks.

He used his tongue to coax that firm, textured flesh into his mouth. He explored the one on Draco's left first. Learning the ridges, the tensile feeling of the skin. Then he made the same exploration of the right. 

Draco was wound tight, but he didn't push Harry away, so he wasn't over-sensitized. It was time to bring him as close to orgasm as Harry could get him without going over, and without resorting to discomfort. 

Harry could hardly bear the thought of causing Draco physical pain, after all the emotional pain he'd inflicted in his stupidity.

Harry adjusted his body just enough to wrap his lips around the head of Draco's cock. As he moved, his own neglected cock screamed in his trousers, and he wriggled against the bed, seeking blessed friction. It wasn't enough to come, but it helped a bit. 

Then, relaxing his muscles as best he could, he swallowed Draco's cock into the vise of his throat. 

Draco's resultant moan was deep and loud. Harry stroked his hip with one hand and cosseted his bollocks with the other. He made his pace fast and rhythmic at first, and then, quite abruptly when he felt Draco's bollocks tense, he released the cock from his throat and said goodbye with a simple kiss to Draco's cockhead.

Draco groaned his frustration, but then Harry coated his pinky with saliva and stuck it in Draco's arse. Searching, he quickly found Draco's prostate and rubbed it firmly.

Draco tried to grab his own cock, but Harry stopped him. Draco would not come yet, not if Harry could stay in control.

With one hand in Draco's arse he only had one hand free to hold onto Draco's questing fingers, but Draco accepted Harry's refusal, and twisted his fingers through Harry's in a silent acknowledgment of Harry's authority.

Harry teased Draco's prostate and held Draco's hand, until Draco's breathing told him he needed to stop or watch the man come, cock untouched.

He pulled his pinky from Draco's arse and, making sure Draco was watching him, stuck the finger back into his own mouth - knowing his magic would protect him from illness.

Draco grunted his desire.

Now Harry found he had to remove his own clothing. He simply not could wait any longer to feel all that luscious skin against his own. He released his wand from its special pocket, Vanished his own clothing, and placed the length of holly carefully onto the bedside table. 

It was something of a step down in intensity, but Harry couldn't stop himself from stealing up Draco's naked body and taking his beautiful man into his arms. He rolled Draco on top of himself, and grabbed Draco's incredible arse.

 _The arse that started it all!_ he laughed to himself.

Draco and Harry rubbed together for a few wonderful moments, but then something in Draco snapped. He pulled his mouth from Harry's and growled "I can't stand this torture any more! Open your legs and let me come inside you. Now!"

Harry wanted to chuckle at the turned tables, but instead he kept quiet and obeyed.

Draco grabbed clumsily for the lube, slicked himself hurriedly, and grabbed Harry's hips. Harry's eyes closed without his permission when Draco speared into him.

"Make noise! Make noise for me!" Draco insisted.

Harry found this request easy to obey. He raised his hips to meet Draco's every thrust; moaned, sighed, whimpered and whined with abandon. No one, no man on earth could feel this good inside him. No one but Draco. He knew it somehow, in his heart, soul, and arse.

Draco had been teased so mercilessly, and for so long, that he reached orgasm quickly. He bellowed his pleasure and Harry found himself coming from sheer excitement and relief.

Draco was his now, wasn't he?

He must be.

Draco collapsed onto Harry's spunk-covered body, and rested his face in the crook of Harry's neck. 

Harry petted Draco's hair and relished the feeling of his lover's softening cock falling slowly out of his slippery arse.

Unable to hold the words in a moment longer, Harry spoke for the first time in over two hours.

"I still love you, Draco. More now than before." Then he kissed Draco's temple and turned within the blond's embrace, so that they spooned together, Draco again at Harry's back.

Harry was so nervous and excited that he found sleep elusive, but he was trying hard to surrender to it. So hard, that apparently his deliberate breathing and forced stillness had fooled Draco into thinking he actually was asleep. 

For several long, long minutes after his quiet words, he heard Draco whisper "I love you, too."

But Harry heard, and he smiled as he - swiftly now - fell asleep in Draco's arms.

_finis_

 

This finishes the Harry POV arc of the Senses Series. However, I wrote a prequel from Draco's POV and it is simply published as the next chapter in the series.


	6. "Draco Gets Dressed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prequel of sorts (call it "Part A") to the "Senses Series." I think it's safe to say I've been inspired by pictures of, and old interviews with, the exquisite Brian Molko.
> 
> /FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/FiftySmutlets/

Draco arrived home in a bit of a huff. 

_That Pansy!_

His best friend was the only person who could truly tease him, but she made up for everyone else, and in spades. She always knew how best to slip in behind his armor, and she'd managed spectacularly at lunch today. 

She'd teased him about his habit of buying women's clothing, then never wearing it. He always seemed to have a good excuse at the last minute, she said, was he too timid to actually go through with it?

If anyone else had tried it, Draco knew he would have been able to deflect the barbs. After all, he did wear the clothing occasionally, although certainly not to anything like _this_. He wore it to costume parties, drag shows, this one particular dance club, that sort of thing.

But Pansy had a tongue like a Boggart. What you thought was one thing was really another. She'd managed to box him into a bit of a corner.

As a result, Draco had allowed himself to be dared to attend Theo's bachelor party in drag. Pansy loved her little jokes.

Still nursing his grudge, Draco nonetheless had to admit to himself that he was rather looking forward to it. He didn't like having his hand forced, but drag was _fun_ , and he hadn't had a good excuse in months.

So he walked upstairs and undressed, carefully putting everything he'd been wearing where it belonged. Dirty clothes in the hamper, jewelry in its place, tie in the closet, shoes under the bed. 

Then he started his bathtub filling with water so hot it was nearly scalding.

As the tub filled, Draco took his wand to his nearly chin-length hair. It could certainly be perceived as feminine, but he wanted it longer. Far longer. This would take some work. He worked the charms through his hair, getting it as long as he could for now. Once it was just to his shoulders, he put his wand down where it couldn't fall in, and got into the tub, very, very slowly. 

His pale skin turned red almost immediately upon contact with the water.

_Ahhh…._

Using a combination of hands-on products, magic, and magical products, Draco exfoliated, cleansed, depilated, and whitened his skin. When he was done the water was barely hot, and he had skin like a baby's. He had no hair left anywhere but on his scalp, and that was as straight, shiny, and smooth as glass. His face was cleaner and smoother than it had been in weeks. And that was saying something, as Draco was quite fastidious.

Getting out of the water, Draco dried himself thoroughly and took his wand to his hair again. It had been a good hour, so he could probably lengthen it again.

He stood in front of the full-length mirror on the back of the bathroom door, working the charms through his hair again. If he were willing to observe dispassionately, he could see that he looked damn good like this. He should keep his hair long. He'd been avoiding it in reaction to his father - whom he was loath to imitate or resemble any more than he already did simply by virtue of his genetic proximity to the beast.

But he was slimmer than Lucius. And far shorter. And decidedly more fey. Besides, dammit, he looked good with longer hair. _That's done then. Long it is, till I get sick of it._

The charms had done all they could for a bit, and Draco's hair was now just to his armpits. He preened and posed in front of the mirror, appreciating his own beauty. Yes, he was vain. And why not? He was lovely. 

Draco scowled as he contemplated how very little that loveliness got him. An erratic string of faithless, foolish, selfish men and women. Men who wanted him for his money. Women who wanted him for his name. Was there no one out there who could love him for himself? Was there no one who could make him forget the one he could surely never have?

Sighing, Draco hung up his towel, picked up his wand, and walked toward his enormous closet. He already knew exactly what top to wear. It had a very low cut back, and Draco intended to lengthen his hair _just_ to the point of covering the part of his back that it would bare. Every time he moved his head a bit of skin would be revealed. It would be mesmerizing—should anyone at the party be susceptible to his charms, at any rate.

But what to wear below? He had some adorable Capri pants, and a handkerchief hem skirt that was flirty, but neither really appealed to his current mood. Then he remembered the new miniskirt. He'd been out at a Muggle shop with Pansy and Daphne, and they'd pushed him to try it on. Once he had, he'd known he had to buy it. It wasn't that short, not for a mini anyway, but nothing else had ever made his arse look so good. And it was black leather. It would go with anything, including the blue top he planned to wear.

He had court shoes that matched the new skirt, of course. No sense in buying a leather mini unless you were going to splurge on matching shoes. So that was sorted. Underneath he would wear stockings and a garter belt. And probably a jockstrap.

He fetched everything and began to dress. The top looked good. He did need to get his hair a few inches longer, but he would do that right before he left for the party. The stockings and garter were sexy, but the jock didn't match and he decided he could go without. The leather mini would allow just the right combination of modesty and exhibitionism.

The shoes looked quite marvelous, and really showed off his calves.

But he didn't put the mini on yet. Instead, he stood in front of his triple full length mirror and looked at himself. Absently, he reached for his cock, and stroked it with one hand, and then began rolling his bollocks in his other hand. It would probably be best to wank now, and get a bit of agitation out of his system. But that was an excuse. Really, looking like this, dressing like this, turned him on. 

He decided that he had more than enough time to get serious about this, and he brought lube, a butt plug and a chair over and sat in front of the mirrors. He put his arse at the edge of the chair, put lube on the plug, and got a good grip on his cock with his left hand. With his right he started to tease his arsehole with the plug.

His eyes wanted to flutter shut, but at least half the fun was watching, so he made sure to keep them open.

His cock was completely erect now, pale red, thick and hard and looking beautiful and incongruous sticking out of the garter and stocking combination. Perfect.

The plug slipped into and through the ring of intense sensation that was his arsehole and he groaned. _So good…._

He tried to tease himself for a while, concentrate on his foreskin, ignore his cock in favour of his arsehole and sensitive bollocks - rolling them, stretching the skin, enjoying the new, sensual hairlessness.

He could only tease himself for so long.

His hand was flying up and down his cock now, the plug was exactly what he needed in his arse, and the twin sensations sent him reeling and moaning over the edge. 

Come was everywhere. He cleaned it up very thoroughly with his wand and gave his reflection a lascivious smirk.

Then he stood, put the chair and toys back, and slipped the mini on over his soft, satisfied cock.

He worked the charm through his hair one last time, and then trimmed it knife-edge straight to fall exactly where he wanted it. He put on some eye makeup and a touch of lipstick, tucked his wand into his sleeve, and Apparated to the back of the hotel lobby to head for the party.

Once he arrived he chatted with Warrington, and with Nott's older brother Jonathan. He drank some fine Scotch and then began chatting with Theo.

He hadn't been talking with Theo for more than ten minutes when he felt a pair of eyes burning into his skin.

_finis_


End file.
